Straight Through The Heart
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: As a new plan to retrieve the swords and get the Guardian emerges, Nestor learns something. Never, EVER, make a bet with someone in Quest's bloodline. One-shot. Rating because I'm paranoid.


"Quest, we may have a new plan to get the swords from the Guardian, but you might not like it." Gatling began nervously. Quest was sitting in the same room, arms crossed, and Nestor was bugging him. He didn't care, he just wanted to do _something. _

"Quest hates everything," Nestor said. "What's the plan?"

Gatling rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you remember eight years ago when the Guardian admitted to Prince Nestor's father that he was quite fond of someone's sister?" he asked.

Quest stood up and growled. Graer backed up. "No. OH NO. We are _NOT _bringing her back into this!" Quest yelled. "Besides, she got taken away years ago! I have no idea where she is!"

He immediately knew who they were referring too, but Nestor however, did not. "Who? Who are we talking about?" he asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Well, Quest, we tracked her down. While you were asleep I gave Albert the coordinates. We should be arriving in a few minutes." Gatling said.

Graer laughed nervously. "You should thank us, we're giving you both a family reunion." he said. Quest grumbled.

Nestor pouted. "Quest, I order you to tell me who you guys are talking about!" he said.

Quest rolled his eyes and sighed. He mumbled things we'd rather not repeat. "We're talking about my ..." he said. Nestor raised an eyebrow.

"Your what?" he asked.

"My little sister!" Quest sighed. "Eight years ago the Guardian of the Shattersoul Sword admitted to your father that he was in love with my little sister. When your father denied permission for them to marry, and she said she didn't like him back, she got taken into hiding by a group of women, to protect her. They didn't even tell me where she went."

Nestor's mouth fell open. "You have a little sister?" he said.

Quest rolled his eyes, and Albert stopped, alerting them all that they had arrived.

Without them knowing, Albert had swam through miles of water. They were about twenty feet out from the shore of the island, but Albert could not go any farther. It was shallow enough for them to walk, or swim, so Quest told him to sit and stay.

A woman stood on the beach, with two other women behind her. The one who stood closest to the waterline had long black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. She wore a red and gold dress that went down to her knees, and golden shoes. She had a golden crown in her hair. The two woman behind her wore simple dark pink dresses, with golden armour. They both had brown hair.

"Is that her?" Nestor asked impatiently.

"No. She's the Queen." Quest said.

Nestor stared at him. "I thought you said you didn't know where she was taken!" he said.

"I said I didn't know where she was, not I didn't know what this place was. I just didn't know they brought her here." Quest said.

"Why didn't you check, then?" Nestor argued.

"Shut up." he said.

When everyone reached the shore, the woman put her hand on her hips. "No men are allowed on this land. State your business!" she said.

"We're here to see Persephone." Quest said, stepping forward, with his hands out as a sign of peace.

The woman made a face. "Lady Persephone has other business she is attending too. Why must you see her?" she asked.

"I'm her brother." Quest replied.

The woman looked behind her, at the other two women, and they whispered quickly to each other. "Follow me, but I will tell you now. Leave your weapons on the beach, and I have archers at the ready, so do not touch _anything_." she said.

They followed the woman up the beautiful beach, into a lush forest. The forest opened up into a white village, made of marble and stone. It was amazing to look at. There were large colosseum, five temples, and homes lining the streets. Woman walked around, talking to friends or buying fresh fruits. They all seemed to stop and stare at Quest, Nestor, Graer and Gatling.

They followed the woman up large marble steps, going into a giant temple on the tallest hill of the city. Her guards stood behind her.

"I am Queen Hippolyta. I have ruled these lands for thousands of years, and you are some of the first men I have ever let on to this island." she said.

"And we are grateful." Quest replied. They all knew they had to be on their best behavior.

They walked along a wall that was painted. It showed a story.

"Before men rode bastionites, and there were so many wars and hatred through men, our five goddesses created the first women to live here. They used the souls of woman who had been slain throughout pre-history by men. The land was blessed, so no man could step foot on it. The goddesses blessed my people with immortality, great physical strength, highly acute senses, beauty, wisdom, and love. The women in the water bring to the shores young infants who would have drowned otherwise, in accidents. We have lived in peace and harmony for years." she said. "Persephone was considered a goddesses' gift, as she shares the name of the goddess of fertility and agriculture's daughter."

The wall depicted this story, along with other parts in between, but they understood it was the same story. They followed the woman until they reached a room, to which she opened the door and went in, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, she opened them again.

"Lady Persephone may see you now." she said.

They all went into the room, and saw a girl sitting on a high pedestal, legs crossed, meditating.

She had long blond hair. She wore silver cuff bracelets, a white dress with golden thread sewn in throughout it, and golden shoes that had white ribbons attached to it, tieing up to her knees. She was pale and fair, and seemed to almost glow with white light, as did everyone else on this island. She opened one eyes, and noticed us.

"Q-Q-Quest?" she said. She stood up and jumped down.

Everyone was surprised again, as they saw her eyes. They were so blue they almost looked white. She had a moon shaped birth mark underneath her eye. She wore something like a silver circlet in her hair. "Persephone?" he said.

A smile grew on her face, and she hugged him tightly. He picked her up. "Quest!" she said happily. "Hey kiddo." he murmured in her ear.

For the first time in a long time, Quest actually had a genuine smile on his face. Having his little sister back just made him happy. Persephone looked at the Queen are her two guards.

"Thank you m'lady, but I wish to speak to my brother alone." she said.

The Queen smiled and nodded. "As you wish." she said.

Persephone and Quest hugged once more, and they explained to her what the plan was. She agreed to go, and they stopped by her room on the way towards Albert. She told Quest about how happy she was living here, and despite she missed him, she didn't even realize how long it had been. They talked more, before Nestor noticed a quiver filled with arrows on her back.

"Do you even know how to use those?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I sure do. Does the boy think women cannot own sharp objects?" she said.

"Yes! I mean no! Ugh!" Nestor said. "Okay, here's a little bet. I will throw a target up that you have to hit, eighty feet away from here. You have to hit it dead center. Because I'm nice, I'll give you three tries. If you do it, I'll do whatever you want for a day. If you can't, you do whatever I want for a day."

She smirked. "Deal." she said.

Nestor took a pillow from his bag, and ran. He then threw it up in the air, and Persephone quickly took three arrows out, and got her bow. In one fluid motion she aimed, pulled the string back, and fired.

All three arrows went through the middle.

Dead center.

_Straight through the heart. _

Nestor came back and pouted. "Fine... You won. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know." she said.

"Come'on! Pick something!"

"I don't know."

"Just pick something! Anything!"

Persephone looked at Quest, then back at Nestor. She took his shirt, and pulled him forward, kissing him. After the kiss, she smirked.

"That outta shut him up for a while." she chuckled.


End file.
